<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4 by rosielclaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263239">Day 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosielclaes/pseuds/rosielclaes'>rosielclaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your new place in the family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lan Chi, 蓝翅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fisting, Gang Rape, Humiliation, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosielclaes/pseuds/rosielclaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, Anthony entered the company's doors as its CEO. Today he enters as his nephew's bitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian/Anthony, 朱利安/安东尼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your new place in the family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Julian enjoys breakfast, Anthony kneels next to his feet. </p><p>The leather collar on his neck stands out against his pale skin. His chain leash is securely tied against one of the table legs and he is kneeling on the ground, stark naked with the exception of his collar, nipple piercings and a butt plug with a tail attached to it stuffing his asshole.</p><p>Anthony’s humiliation draws heat from his body, causing lube and his ass fluids to drip down his thighs visibly. His former servants avoid looking at him, but occasionally it is inevitable; and when that happens he flushes again, more liquids coming out due to his embarrassment. The knowledge that the people who used to serve him less than 4 days ago now watches while he is treated like a common whore arouses him.</p><p>“Now that you can get wet on your own, you’re not a man anymore, uncle. You’re a bitch that’s not worthy of even sitting at the same table as me.” The thought of what Julian said to him when he leaked his juices into their bed makes his asshole twitch.</p><p>When Julian finishes his meal, he stands up and leaves Anthony on the ground. Servants wordlessly come over to undo his leash, avoiding eye contact professionally. When it is untied, Anthony stands up to follow them.</p><p>“Bitches don’t walk.” Julian’s voice echoes around the eerily silent dining room. Anthony swallows and gets back down on all fours. The servant with his leash politely walks him over to a corner and waits until he sits on his thighs before placing down two dog bowls in front of him—one with water, one with Julian’s leftovers.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Anthony starts his breakfast, lowering his head to eat and drink like a dog. </p><p>When he’s led into the company building this time, he isn’t in a crisp suit like yesterday. Today, Anthony enters the building as Julian’s dog. Julian walks in front of him, yanking on his leash whenever he slows down, and Anthony crawls on all fours behind him, head lowered as stares burn through his naked body. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Anthony asks when they walk past Julian’s office.</p><p>“Sit. Bitches don’t belong in an office, so I’m going to let the office workers play with you.” Julian tells him, tying his leash firmly to a pole in the staffroom. He brings out a giant pack of condoms and places it next to Anthony along with a duffel bag full of sex toys. He tapes a poster to the wall above Anthony before leaving. “I’ll be back later.”</p><p>Anthony watches Julian leave before turning to read the poster, which displayed an obscene photo of Anthony with tentacles spreading his legs and parting his hole to reveal the monster’s creamy eggs oozing out. His expression is nothing short of salacious with another tentacle down his throat, two others visibly tugging on his nipples to give the appearance of breasts as they are stretched. In large letters, the poster read: ‘Bitch available to fuck! My slutty udders make milk all the time! I have a womb so please put a condom on! Feel free to do anything to this bitch while it’s owner is gone.’ </p><p>Anthony pales and tries to untie his leash from the pole before his hair is grabbed and his mouth is shoved onto a fat and smelly cock. </p><p>“Can’t believe it . . . I’m finally fucking you after so long of having wet dreams about you, boss.” The old janitor exclaims, thrusting in and out of his mouth harshly. “I’ve been watching you since forever, how your slacks are always a little tight around that plump ass,” He squeezes Anthony’s cheeks, and some of the meat spills over his fingers. “Anyway, since your owner allows it, I’ll be fucking you senseless~”</p><p>He comes on Anthony’s face. “Come on, slut. Spread your legs for me. I know your loose asshole is just thirsting to be filled.” </p><p>Humiliation surges through his gut as Anthony does as he is told. Like a slut desperate for dick, he lies on his back and spreads his legs to allow access to his pink hole. Many people have gathered around him by now, watching as he spreads his legs for some nobody whose greatest accomplishment in life is cleaning up their trash. </p><p>“Please . . . Please rape my worthless asshole and knock me up with your warm delicious sperm, master.” Anthony squirms in embarrassment as he recites one of the phrases that Julian had taught him.</p><p>Anthony’s tail is cruelly pushed into his ass and rubbed deep inside before the janitor takes it out and plunges into his tightness.

</p><p>“Shit, this bitch is so tight!” He groans as he begins thrusting. </p><p>“W-Wait, put on a condom!” Anthony pleads. </p><p>“How dare a bitch talk back to me?” With that, the old, obese man takes out a riding crop provided by Julian’s duffel bag and starts snapping it against Anthony’s spread thighs, his hole, and even on his nipples, causing his nipples to spray milk into the air as his voice becomes high-pitched, moaning and sobbing pathetically on the ground as he’s fucked senseless.</p><p>“Squirting milk like a cow . . . You’ve really become a bitch, boss!” With a cry, he plants his fat dick as deep as it will go and cream pies his former boss’s asshole. While Anthony’s writhes from his own orgasm, the janitor picks up a marker and draws a line on Anthony’s thigh.</p><p>Just like that, Anthony is fucked continuously for hours by dildos, cocks—whether with condoms on or directly creampied by those who have a sick wish for their boss to bear their children. He’s milked by some employees when they discover that there is no more milk for their coffee, and when some people wonder if something could fit inside his hole, they shove it in without hesitation maliciously to test it and get a reaction out of him. So far, they’ve tried a calculator, a bottle of perfume, a baseball bat, the tip of someone’s shoe, an umbrella, a pen stand and someone’s fisted him so hard he came twice in one go.</p><p>After a while, another employee comes up with a cup. “Hey, Mark, help me milk this cow.” He says. Mark approaches Anthony, who is panting on the ground, warm come oozing from his abused ass.</p><p>“Get onto all fours.” He orders. Anthony does as he says, knowing that no-one will stop them if they decide to do something worse. The two men put cups underneath his nipples and start pinching and pulling them. After a while, one abuses his breasts while another hits his ass repetitively and starts putting all the toys they can find into his ass, whether they belong there or not. With the overstimulation of the toys in his ass while being hit, Anthony comes and his nipples squirt, rough fingers milking him until there’s nothing left and he’s left on the ground like trash. </p><p>When Julian finally returns, he sees that Anthony had been thoroughly wrecked; his face and body covered with semen, bruises all over his pale skin, hole wide and gaping from whatever they had tried to stuff in there. Right now Julian could see a ruler, loads of pens and highlighters, a pen stand and a hairbrush shoved into his hole. There were also the sex toys he brought, love eggs, wired vibrators and whips buried into Anthony’s hole so that only the handles were visible. </p><p>As the cherry on top, someone had took the artificial stalk of sunflowers from their pot and inserted them so that only the tips of the flowers were visible, which is quite an achievement considering that the stalks for the flowers are extremely long. 

</p><p>“There’s flowers blooming out of your ass, uncle.” Julian laughs, amused.</p><p>On Anthony’s body were vulgar markings, from a tally that described in detail the large sum of people who shoved their cocks up his greedy hole, obscene arrows pointed at his hole that said ‘bitch’s loose hole for use’, ‘ram up against this and spray your hot seed into this bitch’s womb’ roughly where Anthony’s womb opening is and ‘hit hard here to tighten up my hole’, as well as hand-drawn targets on his ass, to signs that pointed towards his tits and said ‘milk dispenser: pinch and yank hard to squirt’. </p><p>Julian smiles at his thoroughly abused uncle before getting a security guard scoop him up, one of the security guards who forced Anthony to take his cock earlier. Anthony convulses and shakes in his arms as the guard squeezes his ass tightly and forces the things inside his ass to go deeper.</p><p>Anthony feels his heart quiver when Julian enters the room where the board of directors usually have meetings. The room is already full with influential figures of the business world who Anthony used to meet with, and today he is being led into the room wearing nothing but nipple rings and a leash attached to his body, as well as many other men’s come in his ass plugged up by sex toys, office stationery and a large artificial flower. </p><p>Audible gasps ring out through the room when they see him. Julian takes his seat at the head of the table where Anthony sat just last month.</p><p>“Julian, what is the meaning of this?” Mr. Chen, the head of all their pharmaceutical branches as well as the board chairperson rises from the desk in shock. “Why have you brought Mr. Lee here in this state?”</p><p>Julian reacts indifferently, taking out a folder and setting out his materials while he responds. “Distinguished sirs, I would like to introduce myself. From today onwards, I will be the acting Chief Executive Officer instead of the previous Mr. Lee. Therefore, I would like to start our pleasant business connections by offering you some entertainment while we commence our discussion.”</p><p>Instead of kneeling by Anthony’s feet, Anthony’s set down into the corner where there is enough light to see every part of his body into a standing position. He clenches his ass as tight as possible to avoid anything falling out in his position, but his efforts are futile when a pair of scissors slide out onto the floor with an obscene squelch, wet with cum.</p><p>Gasps ripples through the room again, this time with interest and quiet amusement.</p><p>“I invite you all to witness as my uncle Mr. Lee, previous CEO of Lee Corporations, stands in the corner while our workers’ semen drips from his ass. With that being said, let us commence the meeting.” </p><p>Julian signals the security guard, who reaches down and begins to remove the things in Anthony’s ass, starting with the flowers. The guard takes the head of the flowers with his gloved hand and pulls them from Anthony’s trembling thighs. </p><p>Quiet, dignified murmurs sounds around the room as all 30 centimetres of the flowers’ thin stalks emerge from his ass. The guard presents it to the room, dripping wet with Anthony’s clear fluids, before setting it aside on the ground with the scissors. The board of directors watch in sadistic enjoyment as the security guard pulls out more and more things out of his ass, from large love eggs to yanking out the wires of vibrators in his ass, to whole whips buried so far that only the tips of their hilts are visible.</p><p>When the security guard is done, Anthony had all but collapsed on the ground. He yanks him up forcefully by the leash to stand and Julian starts his presentation. </p><p>Throughout the meeting, Anthony stands in the corner while the semen trickles out. Occasionally, it stops before a particularly large goop of come squeezes out of him and splashes on the floor, causing everyone’s heads to turn towards him and delight in reminders of his new position.</p><p>Sometimes when questions are asked, usually about the company’s past situations or his current situation, some directors or Julian will turn towards him and ask for his answer. Anthony will reply while the semen continues to flow out of his asshole and milk runs down his body, and they will nod before resuming their conversations. 

Sometimes they’ll speak about him and talk about things they’d like to do to him, what they would like to shove inside him and pretend he’s not there just to see how he reacts. Anthony tries his best to remain apathetic, but they’ll notice his ass clenching anyway and erupt in sniggers like its some kind of joke.</p><p>At the end of the meeting, Anthony stands on his wobbling legs above his pool of come that had leaked out of his asshole while more semen comes out, plopping on the ground with erotic splashes. </p><p>“Before we leave, I feel obliged tell you that I have personally enjoyed this entertainment you prepared today, Mr. Lee.” One of the older directors say, casting another glance at Anthony as another dollop of come splashes into the white puddle he’s made.</p><p>Murmurs of acknowledgement rouses from the room as they agree. </p><p>“If I may have your permission, Mr. Lee. It doesn’t seem like your . . .”</p><p>“Bitch.” Julian finishes, indicating for him to continue.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like your bitch has finished expelling all the semen from her belly yet. Would you mind if I went over there and helped her out?”</p><p>“Address me as a he!” Anthony proclaims with indignation that you would not expect from someone who’s had to take cocks into his hole for 4 days in a row.</p><p>“Address him however you want, Mr. Sang, and I give you permission for your request as well. Kindly forgive his impertinence; Feel free to shove anything up his ass as a punishment.”</p><p>“Mr. Lee,” Mr. Sang snickers condescendingly as he approaches. “You have a womb in here. How can you dare to call yourself a man? If you gave birth to a child, you’ll be their mother, not their father.” </p><p>In saying so, Mr. Sang drives the sunflowers up his ass again until Anthony loses his footing, crashing down into the pool of semen he’s made, spluttering from pleasure and pain combined. Mr. Sang drags them out slowly before thrusting them in again until he comes, back arching as his tiny dick spurts out a pathetic little squirt due to all the times he’s been forced to orgasm today.</p><p>At the same time, the flowers buried in Anthony’s ass shoots out and lands next to Julian a few feet away. Gloopy semen, combined with his translucent fluids, gushes out of his ass. Mr. Sang steps aside as white dollops of come adds to the pool, increasing its original depth by at least double the amount. Anthony’s splayed out on the ground, convulsing as he comes from his ass. </p><p>“Your bitch has got talent if he can come in his ass, Julian.”</p><p>“How dare you try to call yourself a man when you came from your hole just now, you bitch?” Mr. Sang squeezes Anthony’s ass and more fluids come out. “Your hole has even learnt how to come. . . Congratulations on reaching your womanhood, Mr. Lee.”</p><p>After closing the meeting and sending them off, Julian decides to walk his bitch in the park. </p><p>Anthony reluctantly crawls on the path, his tail back inside his ass swishing as he tries to keep up with Julian, who tugs on his leash every once in a while. Nipple clamps with weights swing from his nipples as he moves on his hands and knees. He hears snaps of cameras, but doesn’t look up in shame. </p><p>When Julian stops and sits on a bench, Anthony kneels beside his feet, head bowed while Julian eats his sandwich. When Julian’s done, he lays out Anthony’s sandwich on the ground. Anthony bends down to eat it, hips shaking as he orgasms from his loss of dignity. Once in a while, a passing stranger will pat him on his head or force his head down more, pressing his face into the sandwich. </p><p>When he’s done as well, Julian feeds him water by tilting his head up and emptying his bottle. Tears surfaces from Anthony’s eyes as he chokes on the water, but keeps his head facing upwards to drink as fast as he can. </p><p>“Throw the trash away.” Julian commands, getting a newspaper out to read.</p><p>Anthony gathers the sandwich wrappers and the crumpled water bottles in his mouth and crawls to the nearest bin on all fours. He’s about to stand up, when he notices Julian’s eyes trained on him. Quivering, he gets into a squat with his legs and thighs spread open and jumps several times in that squatting position until he lets go of the trash in his mouth into the bin. Then, he ejaculates again on the spot, his small dick twitching as it comes from Julian’s humiliating torture and oversensitivity. </p><p>“I need to go to the toilet, master.” Anthony says when he finally crawls back on his shaking legs, who no doubt have no more energy after his countless orgasms. </p><p>“There’s no toilet for bitches.” Julian presses onto Anthony’s butt plug with his shoe to go in deeper. “You know what to do if you want to take a piss.”</p><p>Anthony cries as he scrabbles to a tree and uses his hand to lift up his thigh, exposing his tiny prick before peeing on the tree, a steady stream of his urine spraying into the roots of the tree. At the same moment, he makes eye contact with a familiar face who’s taking a walk: Claude, the leader of the American company that he secured a contract with yesterday. </p><p>Humiliated, Anthony tries to stop peeing, but it doesn’t work as more piss comes out and he’s forced to look at Claude as he displays his naked body pissing himself like a dog to his business partner, who watches with morbid interest. </p><p>When he’s done, he sees Julian walk up to them, so he adjusts himself back down onto his knees as his leash is grabbed casually. A blush creeps on his cheeks from his embarrassment that he’s the only one naked in their company.</p><p>“I see Mr. White is interested in my bitch.” Julian says, extending his hand for a handshake. </p><p>Claude accepts it, shaking it with the professionality that a CEO of an American conglomerate would be expected to possess. He hasn’t batted an eye at anything that had happened just then, so Anthony suspects that situations such as these are extremely common in America. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to dirty your dick, though. He’s already been fucked by a failed laboratory experiment, some old, fat and ugly janitors, security men, and office workers.” Julian explains airily. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Claude says. His body isn’t facing Anthony at all, further all driving in the point that he’s inferior to them, that he’s now a dog. </p><p>“I wasn’t planning on suggesting that at all. In fact, I was going to ask you if I could borrow him for a while. See, I’ve brought one of my favourite steeds with me to China, a shire, but it’s now his mating season, so I was worried about what to do. Seeing your bitch piss onto that tree like a horny dog gave me an idea. May I have your permission to mate my steed with your bitch?” Claude asks. </p><p>“Mr. White, I understand that you’re looking for a way to calm down your horse and allow it some pleasure without dealing with the trouble of conceiving foals. However, this bitch possesses a womb and leaks milk from its tits, so there is a possibility that it’ll bear your horse’s fledglings. I’ll be fine with it as long as you know that.”</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s completely fine! When can I take him?” Claude asks. </p><p>It’s at this moment when Anthony realises that Claude is serious. He clasps onto Julian’s ankle as he begs desperately. “Please don’t do this to me! I’ll do anything, just please don’t make me take a horse’s dick! I’m begging you!” </p><p>Julian kicks his hands off. “I apologize for this bitch’s disrespectful behaviour towards you, Mr. White. You can have him right now if you wish and return him whenever you please. Lick his shoes right now, you good-for-nothing slut.”</p><p>Anthony, crying from fear, bends his head down and gingerly starts licking Claude’s designer leather loafers. </p><p>“Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Lee. I’ve always wondered what it would look like if a male takes in a horse penis while it’s in mating season. Please email your address to me so I can return your pet when I’m done with him.”</p><p>“Sure. Take some photos and send them to me so I can see how things go.” Julian nods before he hands Anthony’s leash over to Claude.</p><p>Anthony stops licking Claude’s shoe, now feeling fear creep up his spine. Unlike Julian, he isn’t familiar with Claude, so he feels more vulnerable with Claude simply because he has more to lose. Just yesterday, he was sitting opposite Claude and doing his old CEO work—albeit with a plug up his ass—but today, he is a bitch whose status is lesser than a common prostitute.</p><p>The stables are cleaner than Anthony expected them to be. When he is led inside on all fours, he finds that the floor is swept and tidy, and all the stalls in the stables are clean.</p><p>“I-I’m not meant to be here,” Anthony stutters out, clinging to a small shred of hope that Claude will help him—after all, he definitely has the power to do so. “Please, please don’t make me mate with your horse. I’ll sign anything—I’ll give you anything—"</p><p>“Mr. Lee.” Claude interrupts in his smooth American accent. “Has your master not trained you properly? For a bitch to be speaking out of turn . . . how revolting.”</p><p>“No! No, wait, you don’t understand! I used to be the head of Lee Corporation, don’t you remember? We’ve held meetings since five years ago—Won’t you help me out, considering how long we’ve known each other?”</p><p>“I understand everything clearly.” Claude speaks again, his blue eyes burning into Anthony’s startled expression. </p><p>“You’re someone who controlled Lee Corporation until your nephew grows of age to inherit it. Now that he has, you’ve lost your position because you’ve only focused on improving the assets he would be taking. That was very foolish of you. Now that you have no power, your nephew has taken you and made you his cum dump, as he calls it . . . isn’t that right? As for helping you . . . You no longer have any power or money, and I have nothing to gain from upsetting the new head of Lee Corporation. I will not inform him of your bold, audacious behaviour on account of our five-year long business relationship.” </p><p>Anthony’s eyes wavered. “No . . . No!!” He cries, snatching his leash from an astonished Claude and runs away on his bare feet, sprinting away with all his might, motivated by sheer desperation. He only gets so far as a block before he crashes into someone. He looks up and finds Claude staring down at him with restrained fury.</p><p>“I’ve underestimated how fast you can run, Mr. Lee . . . I’m impressed.” Claude exhales, brushing his blond hair back. That’s the last thing Anthony hears before he feels something on his back, and blacks out.</p><p>When Anthony wakes up, his hands are cuffed and chained around a wooden pole and he’s in doggy position. His ass feels loose and lubed up thoroughly. </p><p>“Good, you’re awake.” Anthony hears Claude’s voice. Groggily, he turns his head around to see Claude holding his horse back. The large black steed seems drugged, dilated eyes fixed on Anthony’s hole while it pants hungrily.</p><p>God, it’s huge, Anthony thinks.</p><p>“Sorry about tasing you earlier. I just didn’t want any more trouble while getting you set up. I’ve poured some aphrodisiac and mating inducers into you, so don’t worry about anything and just feel good.” Claude finishes. </p><p>The horse already looks out of its mind, its cock standing tall and huge, veins almost bursting from how wide and long it is. Anthony starts tugging on the chains when the horse lines its cock up with his hole and rubs its thick head inside.</p><p>Claude takes some photos of his steed’s large red cock stretching out Anthony’s pink hole.</p><p>“No, No . . . No!!! It won’t fit! It’s too big it won’t fit it won’t fit it’s gonna break me I’ll rip I’ll tear I’ll break I’ll—” Anthony screams as the horse thrusts inside, knocking his breath away as it sheathes its whole, huge length inside Anthony.</p><p>“Gonna break I’m gonna break it’s crushing my womb . . . hurk!!!” Anthony drools as his insides are impaled with the horse’s cock.</p><p>“It’s so deep inside me,” Anthony gasps, drooling as his small body is rocked from the horse’s animalistic pace. “feels like it can come up my throat,”</p><p>For what seems like eternity, Anthony is fucked like this, coming in little spurts while the horse continues humping him brutally. He feels the horse finally get its dick deep inside his womb. When the horse draws out, it takes his womb with him, his womb sliding out, sucking tightly onto the beast’s cock. </p><p>Claude takes photos once in a while of its long, thick dick bulging through Anthony’s body and photos of his steed’s cock inside Anthony’s exposed, red womb, but otherwise enjoys the show. After a while, the horse stops and presses his womb back to its correct spot with its dick. </p><p>Anthony sighs until he feels the horse swelling up inside him, and he chokes on his drool. Its cock is locked into place as it finally erupts inside his womb, letting out gallons of semen into his ass. </p><p>“Unhh Too much too much too much take it out take it out take it out!!!!” Anthony blabbers, brains fucked out when he feels the horse’s come shoot into him. </p><p>With its dick sealing his ass, its hot come surges into Anthony’s womb, inflating it until it’s done, leaving Anthony with a huge belly full of horse semen. When it finishes, it pulls out with a lewd pop, detaching his womb opening from the horse’s cock. Claude immediately plugs it up with a butt plug that’s wider than the horse’s to keep Anthony’s belly inflated. Anthony squeals, ass writhing in the air until Claude takes his equestrian whip and silences him with a lash.</p><p>“Your master must not have a lot of time to train you. To thank him for his generosity for lending you to me today, I will help him teach you what to do before I return you.” Claude says, securing the plug. “Now, let’s start.”</p><p>-</p><p>When Julian gets home, he is greeted by the sight of Anthony kneeling on his hands and knees in the doorway. </p><p>“Welcome home, master. Today, I’ve been filled to the brim with horse come. Will you permit this useless bitch to unplug itself and show you how much cum is inside my cheap and loose ass pussy?” Anthony says, raising his body from his pool of milk to show his engorged belly.</p><p>“How long have you had this in you for?” Julian asks, interested.</p><p>“I’ve kept the horse semen in me for five hours, master.”</p><p>Julian nods. “Carry on.”</p><p>Anthony lifts himself into a squatting position with his thighs spread open and pulls the plug out from his swollen ass. Dried come falls out at first, but it’s followed by creamy, wet and fresh horse semen. Anthony’s belly deflates as he's slowly but gradually emptied of come.</p><p>“I hope you enjoyed the show that this bitch and its loose, incompetent asshole has performed.” Anthony says again, lowering his head to the ground as he gets back into kneeling position, cum still dribbling from his stretched, used-up ass.</p><p>"You're acting strange today." Julian remarked, looking at the sight of Anthony bending his head submissively over the heap of horse come that he's kept warm with his insides.</p><p>Anthony doesn't rise, his forehead touching some of the semen as it spreads out along the marble tiles. "Forgive me for my insolent behaviour, master. It will not happen again. This insignificant bitch has learnt its place. Please abuse my tits and cunt as you see fit whenever you please." </p><p>Julian, watching tears trickle from Anthony's face as he forces his words out, chuckles. "Good."</p><p>Day 4 end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>